1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods and apparatuses used for dispensing medications, and more particularly to methods and apparatuses that dispense prescribed dosages of medication at prescribed times.
2. Related Art
Medication compliance is the act of taking medications in a prescribed dosage, during a prescribed window of time at prescribed intervals. There exist medications that when not taken at the prescribed time, are best not taken until the next prescribed interval. Clinicians recognize the need to manage the dosage times to assure a safe and efficacious therapy. Clinicians also recognize the important role provided by caregivers and concerned parties in helping the mildly incompetent and forgetful medication using population in helping manage their drug therapy.
Some devices attempt to assist patients with their medication compliance. The devices include medication dispensing machines having loadable disposable cups or loadable reservoirs. In all cases, the patient or caregiver loads the individual cups or reservoirs having the medications therein that are to be dispensed for a prescribed dosage. The patient or caregiver typically programs the medication dispensing interval so that the medication is dispensed at the prescribed time. The patient or caregiver often finds the process of loading and programming the machine to be complicated.
Some dispensing machines retain the medications during the prescribed time until the patient manually requests the dispensing of the medications. This is achieved by requiring the patient to manually interact with the machine to obtain the medications. If the patient fails to request the medications, the medications may be dispensed to a quarantine chamber within the machine. The following medication dispensing interval proceeds as manually commanded by the patient. It is also known to include a caregiver notification system which calls a caregiver to notify them of a missed medication event.
Some methods attempt to assist patients with their medication compliance by providing prepackaged medications. Prepackaged medications are available from licensed pharmacies in individually labeled packages. These packages may be labeled with critical information in the form of text regarding the patient, contents, date and time of dosage. Packages may be attached in a sequential fashion allowing the patient to manually remove a single package containing prescribed doses of medication at a specified time. Utilizing a central point of packaging allows for drug interaction screening and multiple drug dosage control by a licensed pharmacist.